The specific aim of the Genomics core is to provide the expertise, instrumentation, and bioinformatics so the project investigators can effectively carry out molecular genomics research in a cost efficient and efficacious manner. This includes technical advice, DNA extraction, genotyping, and data analysis. Supplemental technologies including expression analysis, DNA sequencing, and chromosomal analysis are also available. The ultimate goal of the Core is to provide the expertise and high throughput genetic analysis necessary to study the connection between genetics, obesity, lifestyle factors and health.